Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! In the Jungle of Nool, a tiny dust speck is pushed off a flower. Meanwhile, a caring, imaginative elephant named Horton, the jungle's nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire family of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he places it atop a clover. Horton finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, led by Mayor Ned McDodd (Steve Carell). He has a wife, Sally, 96 daughters (whose names all [http://seuss.wikia.com/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(Film)# begin] with the letter H), and one teenage son named JoJo. Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, JoJo doesn't want to be mayor, and he's so scared of disappointing his father, he rarely ever speaks.The Mayor finds out from Dr. LaRue that Whoville will be destroyed if Horton does not [http://seuss.wikia.com/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(Film)# find] a "safer, more stable home." Horton resolves to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The Sour Kangaroo ([http://seuss.wikia.com/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(Film)# Carol Burnett]), not believing Horton's beliefs, tries to get Horton to give up the speck, but Horton refuses. Also taking force toward Horton are the Wickersham brothers, a group of bullying monkeys who love making misery. The Kangaroo eventually enlists a vulture named Vlad Vladikoff (Will Arnett) to get rid of the speck by force.After a failed attempt by Vlad, the Kangaroo finds out that Horton still has the speck, and decides to rally the jungle community into confronting Horton by telling lies that Horton's goal will lead to anarchy. The Kangaroo offers Horton to give up the speck. When Horton refuses, she orders the animals to rope and cage him and issue Whoville's destruction via a pot of boiling beezelnut oil. The Mayor enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them. The Kangaroo takes the clover and drops it into the boiling oil. At the last minute, JoJo grabs the horn used to project Horton's voice, runs up the highest tower and yells "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier, just before the speck hits the oil. The Kangaroo's son Rudy grabs the clover and returns it to Horton, refusing his mother's orders to return to her pouch. The animals realize that Horton was right and, thinking that the Kangaroo was trying to crush Horton's spirit and build her own reputation in the jungle, shun her for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Horton forgives the Kangaroo and she accepts his friendship, finally believing that there are people on the speck. Here, the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gather in song and recite the chorus from "Can't Fight This Feeling". The film ends with the narrator revealing that the Jungle of Nool is just one speck, among numerous others, floating in the universe.=